For example, a light-detecting device according to the related art is described in Patent Literature 1. In the light-detecting device, a Fabry-Perot interference filter is fixed on one surface of a support substrate having a through-hole by an adhesive portion. In addition, in the light-detecting device, a light reception element is disposed at a position corresponding to the through-hole, on the other surface of the support substrate. In the light-detecting device, the Fabry-Perot interference filter transmits only light of a specific wavelength. The light having transmitted the interference filter passes through the through-hole of the support substrate and is incident on the light reception element. The Fabry-Perot interference filter has a pair of mirrors facing each other with a gap therebetween. The wavelength of the light transmitted by the Fabry-Perot interference filter changes according to a distance between the pair of mirrors.